jvssuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser
The Ferrin Sha class Battlecruiser was a class of ship predominantly build by OssusTech, with considerable credit going to the CEC for the development and construction of the first ship of the class, and the class overall. Ships of the Line Ferrin Sha, Mk 1 ---- There was only one Mk1 ship made, the Ferrin Sha. She was designed as the prototype for the class and testbed of many new systems developed by both the CEC and OssusTech. She wolud later go on to be a regular "ship of the line," and eventually be the basis for later versions of these ships. The latest batch of upgrades makes the Ferrin Sha a Mk 1-Rev 3 ship, upon which the Mk 3 ships would be based. Ferrin Sha, Mk 2 ---- This is the only version of the ship that has no examples in service. Initially, Master Jaecyn Riddick had submitted the original specification to the galactic Patent Office, only to have those spurned. He later, and quite angrily, submitted heavily reduced specifications which were passed. Riddick had no intention of building any of these ships for his own navy, as he felt this version of the ship wouldn't be able to survive long in a battle. As such, no ships of this kind are, or were, ever planned for production. Ferrin Sha, Mk 3 ---- There are several ships of this subclass. Based on the refitted Mk1 ship, which included more weapons, and a more efficient power management system over the original design, the Mk 3 is the latest version. Right after an attack on the Jedi Library on Ossus, several of these ships were made. Background The Ferrin Sha class was designed to be as big a hitter as possible, with as small a size as possible. Fortunately for the designers and builders, there was technology that allowed for such disparity. In spite of her ability to perform, the ship was often viewed by opponents with larger navies thinking it would be easy to bypass the ship altogether. With there being only one of these ships, for a while, this actually was true, at least in the sense that an object can't be in two places at once. The Ferrin Sha was to be not only a test bed for several Corellian technologies, but also of several technologies made by Ysanna from Ossus, who were just emerging as decent technologists in their own right, after centuries of being isolated from the galaxy. She passed, tech and all, with flying colors. Nomenclature ---- The ships were mostly named for Ysanna of high esteem. The only exceptions are the Ferrin Sha, and Zeison Sha. The Zeison Sha was named after the Force sensitive order from Yannibar, and the Ferrin Sha was named after a mythical Ossan city that predates the Old Republic by a several thousand years. The inhabitants of Ferrin Sha were said to be highly advanced and highly sensitive to the Force, and the city was impervious to assault, but the city and people all disappeared without a trace, save for the myth. Active Ships ---- Ossus Defense Force: #Ferrin Sha #Zeison Sha #Xendi Sabo #Tal Shiar #Minos Korva #Altair Sheck #Ikeya Seki #Secher Nbiw #Kuri-kin Tha #Likud Madesh #Vaseth Izan #Zarec Atya #Iber Khan #Famir Khan #Ibecyn Haerka #Shibris Ceara #Keatanna Shizuka #Ceaddyn Rallan #Jalin Maru #Ila Haren #Vawen Matha #Sedia Tendra #Seyn Ralithi #Kanara Cewyn Category:Ships Category:Military Ships Category:Battlecruisers